


Sometimes the stars need a little push

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Astrology, Bisexual Character, F/F, Getting Together, idk its not a major focus but thats mentioned, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Rhajat screws with the newspapers horoscopes for her friend, it leads to a much better result than she had expected.





	Sometimes the stars need a little push

**Author's Note:**

> someone on discord linked a post about someone changing the horoscopes in the newspaper for her friend and them later getting together, and that seemed to really fit Rhajat/Caeldori, and since ferarepairweek was coming up I figured I might as well write it xD

For Rhajat, finding a job relating to her interests was hard, especially with her having to balance any job she got with her university studies. She made some money with tarot card readings for people online but that was about it, and it hardly covered her bills. She’d tried a few jobs, a fair amount of them revolving around customer service, but had been fired from all of them because she “looked scary” and “creeped the customers out”. As a result, she was now stuck with a boring job in the local supermarket stocking shelves. Hardly the most interesting job one could have. So, when she saw the ad for someone to write the astrology section in the local newspaper, she’d figured applying wouldn’t hurt.

Rhajat didn’t actually believe in astrology. Of course the planets had influence on what happened on earth, but to say it was somehow linked to the moment of one’s birth and that the specific predictions typical of the astrology sections in newspapers could be derived from that was simply preposterous. It reduced the complexity of a person’s life and personality to a simple configuration of stars and completely failed to account for individual circumstances. That was why tarot readings were so much more accurate, they gave specific information about a person’s situation. Still, she knew how to make horoscopes. With how prominent astrology was among people who studied the supernatural, she felt she’d be remiss not to familiarise herself with it. As it turned out the equations you made for it were a good way to pass the time, at least, so she occasionally did them when she was bored. That’s why she’d felt that she was perfectly capable to do this work. Someone would inevitably make money writing this nonsense anyway, so she’d figured she might as well try to be that person. 

She hadn’t really had much hope of being accepted for the job though. With how popular this was among middle-class 50something women, they’d probably have a wealth of amateurs applying for the  
position. The chance that she would be hired was small.

So when she got the letter from the newspaper asking to come in for an interview, she couldn’t help but smile a bit with pride.

\----

To most people, Caeldori appeared as a rational, smart young woman. Excellent in her studies, both one of the best athletes in the university’s track team and an accomplished boxer and more than willing to help anyone in need. She seemed the perfect reflection of the modern young woman, independent and intelligent.  
Most of the people who believed that this was all there was to Caeldori would probably be somewhat surprised by the girl’s secret stash of sappy romance novels. Or her enthusiastic watching of numerous ghost-hunting shows. And especially by her regular reading of the horoscope page in the local newspaper.

Anytime she got the newspaper, she immediately flipped to the page with the horoscopes and read it. After all, if you wanted to be as perfect at everything as possible, knowing what the future might bring was a good idea right? Of course, Caeldori wasn’t the kind of person who believed in the horoscopes like they were some kind of holy texts. She wasn’t going to try to reschedule an important job interview just because her horoscope said it was a bad time to take risks for example. But if it was a bad time for wealth or luck, she probably wouldn’t invest in a lottery ticket either, and if it predicted a good week it definitely took some stress off. 

This was only something really known to her friends of course, Caeldori knew full well that something like that being known could get her a fair bit of ridicule. So she only really shared her favourite ghost-hunting moments or her worries about the horoscope’s predictions about her love life with her friends.  
One of those friends was Rhajat.

Rhajat whose eyes went wide for a small moment when she saw that Caeldori was reading the exact same magazine that she had just written her first horoscope for.

\---- 

The first time Rhajat faked the horoscope was on Valentine’s Day. She knew how much of a romantic Caeldori could be, and she knew that, as was customary, the girl would probably spend the day inside, moping about her lack of a love life. At this point most of her friends, including Rhajat, were used to it, but that didn’t mean they didn’t try every year to help alleviate Caeldori’s loneliness at least a little bit. Rhajat felt a little bit guilty about changing the horoscope to be honest, after all you could argue it was fraud. But at the same time, astrology was mostly bogus. She might as well try to spread some positivity with it, right? So in the horoscope of that week was written:

 **Cancer**  
'Unfortunately this Valentine’s day isn’t a very good time for romantic love for you. But don’t despair! This is a good time to focus on your platonic bonds with people. Romantic love will come in good time, you just need to be patient.'

That night, when Rhajat and some other friends dragged Caeldori off to a bar to go have fun, she was convinced a lot easier than on previous Valentine’s Days.

\----

The second time Rhajat faked the horoscope was during exam season. As usual, Caeldori was a big ball of stress for the exams, rereading her notes over and over again and holding grand monologues about how exactly the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell to herself. It had even gotten to the point where Shigure temporarily moved in with her, just to make sure she went to bed on time and ate enough. This had happened before, in fact it happened every time they had exams, so Rhajat wasn’t too worried. Caeldori always got through it with stellar grades. But still, a little bit of encouragement had never done anyone harm, and Caeldori probably wasn’t the only cancer who could use that right now.

 **Cancer**  
'You are under great stress right now, with great challenges ahead of you. But have no fear, the stars exert a lucky influence over you. With proper diligence, you can undoubtedly conquer all the obstacles on your path.'

According to Shigure, Caeldori did somewhat ease up on her draconic regime not soon after she had read the newspaper, which made Rhajat breathe out an unexpected sigh of relief. And of course, Caeldori passed her tests with flying colours.

\---- 

The third time Rhajat skewed the horoscope was for an altogether more serious problem. It was now summer vacation, after the exams, so most students were planning on going home to their parents for a bit, and that included Caeldori. This was going to be more than just another trip home for her though.

For about a year now, Caeldori had known she was bisexual. She was very open about it with her friends and most people back at university, but she’d never quite gotten around to telling her parents, and that’s what she planned to do this summer. Now she didn’t really have much reason to be worried, neither Subaki nor Rinkah had ever really expressed any disapproval of bisexuality, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel nervous. With all the stories about parents rejecting their queer children out there, it was hard not to feel at least a little bit anxious about it, even when there was seemingly no cause for worry. 

Rhajat certainly could sympathise. Coming out as transgender to her parents back in high school had been pretty harrowing too. She and the rest of Caeldori’s friends did their best to reassure Caeldori that everything would go fine, but, since Caeldori trusted the stars so much, she figured some reassurance from them might be helpful too.

 **Cancer**  
'The stars are in a good alignment for you. This is a good time to take risks, on all fronts: start that business, ask that lucky person out, confess that secret, try poker for the first time. This will be a good week for you. '

Caeldori still looked nervous when she boarded her train, but when she came back it had clearly gone well judging by the big smile on her face (that totally didn’t make Rhajat’s heart flutter a little bit. Totally not.)

\---- 

Life went on. Rhajat continued to write the horoscopes and Caeldori kept on faithfully reading them. Rhajat didn’t often fake the results, they were almost always what she’d found based of her calculations, but occasionally if she felt like Caeldori could use a bit more support, like after a break-up with a boyfriend she had dated for a little while, or during the Christmas exams, she’d write one that contained what she thought Caeldori needed to hear at the time. They didn’t necessarily always help that much, but Rhajat saw it as one more way she could help her friend. She did once receive an angry letter from some lady, who complained that her own calculations were totally different from what was in the newspaper and that Rhajat was a hack and a fraud, but when her boss questioned her she just said the lady didn’t know what she was talking about. The perks of being the only one to understand what you do at your job. 

It was now almost Valentine’s Day again, and Rhajat was already thinking about whether she should fake Caeldori’s horoscope again. On the one hand the situation wasn’t very different from last year: Caeldori again didn’t have a date, and given the break-up she went through a couple months ago it was likely the loneliness would hit her even worse this year. On the other hand, she couldn’t just put the same thing there again, that might lead Caeldori to start to suspect something was off. And also, well, Rhajat’s feelings about Caeldori had… changed.

Despite what her rather intimidating exterior might suggest, Rhajat liked helping her friends. Of course, she wasn’t the kind of friend who knew exactly what to say when someone was sad, or who could set you up with a date, but she did her best to help in little ways. A free tarot reading if you felt insecure, a good tea recommendation, a sober ride home from a party, that kind of stuff. It always felt satisfying when she knew she’d helped her friends. But she found that it felt different when she had somehow helped Caeldori now. She felt happier than with other friends, more proud, and there were flutters in her stomach. She’d also started noticing just how pretty Caeldori was. Of course she’d always known the girl was attractive, her light-blonde hair and red tattoos were eye-catching and she took great care of her body. But Rhajat had started to appreciate it in a new way. A new way that maybe involved fantasizing about running her hands through said blonde hair and wanting to be held by those strong arms. 

Eventually, she decided on a plan.

**Cancer**

You are in luck this Valentine’s day. The stars smile on romantic endeavours, and love will surely come to you soon. Prepare for pleasant surprises!  
That evening, she knocked on the door to Caeldori’s apartment. She’d done her best to look nice but casual: a simple black sweater and jeans with her leather jacket and light make-up. She didn’t intend this to be a super formal thing, especially with how short notice it was, but she still wanted to look nice. It didn’t take long for Caeldori to answer (it never took long for Caeldori to answer her door or her phone really) and Rhajat took the small blush that appeared on her friend’s face when she saw her as a good sign. 

“Rhajat? I didn’t expect you tonight, what’s up?”

Rhajat leaned in the doorframe, blushing slightly herself as she tried to not sound like a bumbling idiot:

“Hey. I know this is sudden and all, I probably should’ve asked before, but, I know this nice Indian restaurant nearby, and I was wondering if you’d like to go there tonight? Y’know, as a date?”

Caeldori blushed harder, but a wide smile appeared on her face.

“O-oh! Of course! Just, let me get some nicer clothes and then we can go? Uhm, come in, you can sit on the couch while I get ready?”

Rhajat nodded, following Caeldori inside, a small smile on her face too.

That night was definitely worth all the angry letters she got from disappointed cancers who didn’t get their romantic surprises.


End file.
